Build Orders
'Build Orders '''is the fourth episode in the sixth season of [[StarCrafts|''StarCrafts]]. It is the one-hundred sixteenth episode overall. Plot The episode starts with an SCV constructing a building at the ramp to the main terran base. However, when he screws a bolt, it falls. He repeats the process, but falls again. As he tries to drill the bolt, he hears a probe popping out on the background. The SCV continues to build but the probe drifts to the right quickly. He checks his toolbox to find a right bolt and throws the wrong one off. Probe suddenly collides with an SCV and then shoves him. He uses particle beam at the terran unit but the SCV dodges and bounces onto the probe. He runs around the unfinished building and resumes drilling it. Probe angrily uses a pipe to strike the enemy's head. However, the SCV automatically floats through the building, still working on the construction. As the probe chases him, the SCV runs around again. The former makes a shortcut, parkouring in the building's steel beam and landing on the terran worker before punching him. SCV uppercuts him and uses his fusion cutter to pierce him and then drive around the ground before kicking the probe. Probe delivers another attack and gains upper hand, bouncing on the SCV before being stabbed on the fusion cutter and thrown away. SCV walks near to check if the probe is exhausted, not until the probe recovers which makes him frightened. Instead of this standoff, the probe decides to go away. The SCV looks around in doubt. Epilogue It is revealed that the probe had been waiting for the pylon to warp in. Tired from the unsuccessful fight, he warps in two more buildings on both sides of the pylon, nods at the setup, and goes off-screen. The evil laugh is heard with images of Darth Sidious, Nicholas Cage and Jack Torrance.from The Shining Characters * Probe-phobic SCV * Probe Trivia * This is the first official episode in Season 6'', since three previous episodes were only "new" demonstration. * Probe-phobic SCV made his return from "Got 99 Probelems" in nearly 5 years * This episode features references from ''StarCrafts's ''first episode in the series, "Probelem" since both Probe-phobic SCV and probe fight in similar way. In-game References * Probe again cheeses the terran base. * SCV is shown floating through the building to continue the construction. This is a reference to SCV's manner in ''StarCraft II ''when he is constructing a building in one area. ** Also, it is shown in ''StarCrafts Mod ''due to its programming animation bug. * Probe makes a good timing when the pylon finishes its warping, as he can scout the area during the warp-in process. Cultural references * Probe-phobic SCV using his fusion cutter onto the probe is a reference to Scrooge McDuck's cane attack in 1989 NES platformer game ''DuckTales. * Probe-phobic SCV makes an iconic move referring to Aang's airbending technique in the opening of Avatar, the Last Airbender. * The evil laugh at the end of episode was used in the ending of Michael Jackson's music video Thriller. ** Also, the images of Darth Sidious from Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Nicholas Cage, and Jack Torrance from ''The Shining ''are used. Video Category:Episode Category:StarCrafts Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Terran Episodes